familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Macksville, New South Wales
| latd =30 |latm =43 |lats =0 | longd =152 |longm =55 |longs =0 | pushpin_label_position = left | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Oxley | fedgov = Cowper | dist1 = 502 | location1= Sydney }} Macksville is a small town on the Nambucca River in Nambucca Shire, New South Wales, Australia. It is halfway between Sydney and Brisbane. Town information In 2006 Australian Census Macksville had a population of 2,658, despite the sign at the entrance to the town claiming a population of 7000. This included 144 (6.7%) indigenous persons and 1,854 (86%) others born in Australia. It is home to the famous Macksville Bridge and Star Hotel, located on River Street and overlooking the Nambucca River. The Nambucca Shire Council chambers are located in Macksville. History Macksville was named after Angus Mackay and Hugh McNally, who built the Star Hotel in 1885. The town became Macks Village before changing to Macksville. Nambucca Post Office opened on 1 August 1868 and was renamed Macksville in 1889. Media and communications Radio stations accessible in Mackville include 2CS-FM (106.3), Star FM (105.5 & 105.1), 2MC-FM (106.7) and Triple J (91.5 & 96.3). There is also a Nambucca Valley community radio station (Website 2NVR 105.9FM) 2nvr.org.au which focuses on the Macksville, Bowraville, Nambucca Heads and surrounding communities.Nambucca Valley community radio station 2NVR Website Local papers include the Midcoast Observer, Hibiscus Happynings, and Guardian News. There is no local television stations but all major free-to-air networks broadcast to the town. 2nvr.org.au www.2nvr.org.au Sport and recreation Macksville has a strong sporting history. Each November it holds NSW's oldest professional foot race, the 120m Macksville Gift. The 2012 winner was 15 year old Christian Foster (from Mt St Thomas, Wollongong) running off a handicap of 10.75 metres - Christian is the youngest ever winner of the Gift. The 2012 Gift Carnival also included the 2nd World Banana Hurl Championship which was won by Tim Eschebach from Thornton with a throw of 54.43 metres (2011 record 65.99m). Macksville is known for its passion for rugby league and has been home of the Macksville Sea Eagles since 1912. Between 2002 and 2007, Macksville won five Group 2 titles. Notable people * Phillip Hughes, Test cricketer * Greg Inglis, Rugby League Player spent part of his childhood in Macksville * Frank Partridge VC, decorated World War II soldier and regular on radio quiz show Pick a Box * David Pereira, noted cellist, born in Macksville * Aden Ridgeway, former NSW Senator * Ryan Stig, professional rugby league player for National Rugby League side, Newcastle Knights * Daniel Fitzhenry, professional rugby league player for National Rugby League side Wests Tigers Schools * Macksville Public School * St Patrick's Primary School * Macksville Adventist School * Macksville High School Culture, events and festivals Macksville holds an annual show. The Macksville Show is held on the last weekend in April. The showground also hosts a range of other events throughout the year including cattle sales, the "Rusty Iron Rally" and "Pro-Ag". Transportation It is halfway between Sydney and Brisbane on the Pacific Highway and the North Coast railway line. References Category:Mid North Coast Category:Towns in New South Wales